


You remind me of someone I know

by Kangoo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Dragon Age need more happy things like how much the LI is in love with the Warden, F/M, Fluff, I find parallel in strange places, I just love Zevran so much, Just let me try to make all of my childrens happy and well, Just love and coming home without a bunch of murderous people ready to kill you, Not too much Darkspawns, Probably bad english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he is alive and well.</p><p>Sometime I see parallel between characters that are all but similar and I write stuff about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You remind me of someone I know

**Author's Note:**

> Oghren: The whole "quiet and stoic" thing must get you a lot of action, huh?  
> Nathaniel: I take it you are an admirer, Oghren?  
> Oghren: What? No! No, well not unless--no! 
> 
> Oghren: So... Antiva. Wonderful place. Full of... Antivans...  
> Zevran: Oghren. If you want to bed me, you have only to ask.  
> Oghren: What!? Draw your sword and say that again!

There was always a strange feeling in the eyes of the Warden when she looked at Nathaniel. The young man quickly saw it ( she wasn't the most subtle person in Thedas ), but he couldn't understand the emotion that made the eyes of his superior ( his comrade, his friend ) shine in that strange, melancholic way. Did she regret the murder of his father ? No, not her style. Neither did she regret making him join the Grey Wardens, he was sure.

So he choose to ask her. It was always the best way to get an answer.

Maeneth gave him a little, hesitant smile when he sat beside her.

« Is the smell of Oghren so hard to endure for you to come grace me with you presence ?

\- To be honest, if I have to hear Anders talk to his cat just one more time, I will strangle him with my bare hands. But it is not why I am here.

\- I think giving him Ser Pounce-a-lot was an error.

\- It was _you_? »

She laughed at his shocked expression and nodded.

« Maker, I hate you. However, I wanted to ask you something.

\- Ask away. I won't necessarily reply but, hey, give it a try. »

Nathaniel waited a moment, unsure of the way to say it.

« Why do you look at me that way ? He finally blurted out. »

Maeneth seemed puzzled by his question. She tilted her head, hoping for an explanation.

« Each time meet my eyes, or stare at me when you think nobody's watching, you have this... this look, like something you see in me make you sad or something. And I don't know why !  »

Finally, the Warden understood what he meant. She sighed and her shoulders dropped like the weight of the world itself just dropped on it.

« You remind me of someone, that's all. I'm sorry if that's disturbe you, I will try to stop.

\- No, no, well, not really. It's just… I don't understand, that's all. »

She gazed at the fire, trying to organize her thoughts.

« His name is Zevran, she begun. He was sent, as a master assassin, to murder me, but failed in a rather splendid way. Instead of killing him, I...recruited him, I think. Or he recruited himself, who knows ? Anyway. We quickly became friends, and I never trusted anyone more than him to have my back. Then, our relationship turned more… well, physical ?

\- You had sex ? With a man that tried to _kill you_?

\- Told you : most of my best friends wanted me dead.

\- And ?

\- What, 'and' ?

\- What happened next ? »

The Warden shook her head, amused.

« He finally accepted the fact that he, a great and dangerous Antivan Crow, could fall in love. We killed more Darkspawns, stuff happened-

\- Killing an archdemon is hardly 'stuff'. »

The elf huffed, annoyed, and crossed her arms. 

« Will you let me finish ? Thanks. Like I said, stuff happened and we traveled a bit together before another one of his -former- guild fellow tried to stab him. We thought that he was dead to them but we were wrong, and it almost costed us our lives. That would have be sad, dying by a Crow's blade after defeating an archdemon. Because of this accident, he ran off to Antiv a, probably to take over the guild and prevent further murder attempt, he didn't really explain. 

\- I… don't understand why I remind you of him.

\- You're not that similar. It's just… I don't know. I miss him so much. »

It was rare to see Maeneth that much open about her feelings. Nathaniel must admit that it was a little frightening, seeing the Hero so vulnerable. Thankfully, she recomposed herself and smiled, a little less brightly, in a more tender way.

« But he's okay, he said it in the last letter he send me. Nothing will stop him from coming back if he wants to, and the Maker knows he do. »

A nd there was so much  conviction in her words, the young rogue could only nod.


End file.
